Scattered Dreams
by Huntress God
Summary: A forgotten memory and scattered dreams a mysterious voice and a strange boy.Worlds set apart and one girl that will tie them together.
1. Dreams of the dark

_Okay guys I worked hard on this first chapter(like 3 days 2 breaks and an hour of sleep) just for you guys. So I don't own any one except Jay,the triplets, Tabby, The mom, and Lily/?. O and I added in some kh characters see if you can guess who.

* * *

_

I breathed heavily as the group of hooded figures stared down at me from their places on the high white chairs.

_"Is she ready?" I glanced up from the blood on the floor that I suppose must be mine at the man who had spoken and turned to look at who he was talking to. "No, not quite ready"_

_As the words left his mouth I plunged downward I let out a scream before all around me went black not even the soft black of night no, this was pitch black darker then anything._

_"Help! HELP ME!" When my lungs finally dried up I looked around and saw what looked like bobbing yellow lantern until I realized how close they were to close together to be lanterns._

_My body began to shake as they surrounded me and grabbed at my legs and tried to pull me down. "HELP ME! OH,GOD I DON'T WANNA DIE" Pleasepleasepleasepleaseple- my mantra was cut short by an explosion of pain coursing through my hips._

_I screamed almost to loud to hear a tiny voice in the back caves of my mind "Liliana you have to be strong!" The voice screamed for my strength but I was frozen with fear. "Liliana please be strong come on you know you can do it! JUST FIGHT BACK!"_

_The voice rang out high and light above the noise but despite the cries I couldn't move an inch not my legs or arms nothing but the voice was still screaming his voice lost in the sounds of the demons but some words reached me "Fight...ght" And suddenly all the noise stopped._

_And a loud ringing scream echoed out "TERRY FIGHT BACK!" The voice screamed at me causing my whole body to jolt and then freeze as splashes of memories dance in my eyes._

_A boy with spikes of blond hair-_

_"TERRY!"_

_A redhead waiting on the beach-_

_"Terry please"_

_Hooded figures in white rooms-_

_"Fight back"_

_A brunette enclosed in a pod-_

_"TERRY WE NEED YOU" The voice's words shattered my reverie and the dream itself sending my crashing away into the approaching light of dawn._

_

* * *

_"Lily you ok?" That voice I turned my head to the tall figure standing in my doorway nearly touching the top of the frame with his tallness I couldn't help but grin.

I nodded my head and stretched my tired muscles which caused him to burst into snickers "What Jay? Am I funny to you?" I hissed through clenched teeth totally miffed at his laughing.

He just laughed harder and when he'd finally calmed down(after five minutes of laughing) he manged to crawl out of my room with minor bruising."Ugh another nightmare dear god soon I won't be able to sleep at all" "What are you going on about?" "Nothing Tabby just another nightmare".

I still had a hard time talking about the nightmares even with Tabby who was my best friend (sorta) well the two of us had known each other since we were little at least that was what she always told me I had lost all of my memories of the years before now.

"Have you woken up Terry?" she asked the question as if it was a casualthing but the name was all wrong. "Who's Terry?" Her face jolted and she looked startled by my question. "What are you talking about Lily they said you'd remembered stuff. I mean you did remember right?"

"How can I remember if I have amnesia? I don't remember anything. Did I know a Terry?" The more I asked questions the paler she got and finally she looked like a ghost. "Uh, No it's just that was your nickname I wanted to see if you remembered it. Apparently not Lils"

I laughed at her teasing and shooed her downstairs so I could get dressed. "Tell Mom I'll be down in a sec k?" "K" Now what to wear hm..."OH, I know!" I squealed as I slid on my ripped jeans and black tank top."Yep I look _fiiine_" I said to my reflection.

"Lily hurry up!" I rolled my eyes at my sisters voices I was the youngest of the five of us Jay was the oldest then came Angel,Skylar,and Joy then me. "Coming" I called back down as I clipped on my locket that I'd worn everyday for as long as I remembered.

"Pancakes are going FAST!" "NOOO!" I screamed as I tore down the stairs and slammed straight into a tall man that I didn't know. "Oh god I'm sorry I didn't see you please forgive me" He just stared down at me with striking blue eyes that had me hypnotized the minute I stared in them.

"Oh, honey I see you've met Cloud. Cloud this is Lily the one I was telling you about" She said as Cloud held out his hand to shake mine. "It's wonderful to see you again..._terry"_ I stopped mid shaking his hand and stared up at him.

"What did you say?" Silently praying he didn't say Terry. "I said it was wonderful to see you again Lily. Are you okay?" He sounded gentle but I could tell he was angry his eyes gave that away and that made me throw myself as far away from him as possible and slam into the wall.

"LILY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Her mothers screams were just background music to Lily's ears. All she could see was Cloud's face twisted in confusion and all she could hear was a voice in the back of her head saying it's ok he's a friend.

NO!He's not a friend he's...he's...I couldn't get my thoughts together they kept flying around buzzing and screaming and finally my vision went black as I rocketed foward back into my dreams.

* * *

Okay hope you liked it review as much as you want and say whatever you want. Hope you enjoyed the beging adventures of Lily/? and I will be adding another chapter soon I don't wanna post them really close together so hit that review button.^_^


	2. Frozen Melody

__

__

__

_It was cold that was all I could think about was the cold. I assumed I was in water because when I shifted it slid cooly down my arms and gently created ripples along the surface. "Gee Terry don't you think it's a little late to skinny dip?...and cold?"_

_I turned quickly to my left to see a pink haired man staring confused down at me with brilliant royal blue eyes that were filled with concern. "Um... I didn't know I was naked and it is really cold" My voice was soft I wondered if he could even hear me, but his face was knowing and he reached down and scooped me out of the water._

_I squeeled at the warmth he radiated and tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he just grinned down at me. "Shh it's okay it's just me Terry. Don't you remember me?"_

_His voice lulled me into a half relaxed state and a half confused state I mean what is there to remember? Well maybe my whole life but his words still made no sense. "Hey Terry would you like some clothes?" He asked satring pointedly at my very naked form pressed to his very clothed figure._

_"Uh...That would be nice..." I scanned every inch and nook of my mind searching for his "forgotten name" his name was..."MARLUXIA!" His name and face flooding into her mind and she grinned up at him while he stared dumbfound down at her. "You remembered me"_

_"Sorta" I murmered softly staring up at his delighted face. "Well it's better then nothing and he'll be jealous you remembered me first..." His rant became a background buzz to the beautiful sound that rang out over everything it was soft and sweet and full of longing. _

"Marly?What's that sound?" He turned and first stared at me then off into the distance. "Oh...That he's playing your lullaby" His voice was to casual for my liking."Who's he?" he just smiled slyly and started to walk away"He is the end"

I glared at his disappering back but stopped when I saw yellow bobbing lights the same ones from before. They smile up feraly at me and began to attck my legs pulling me down into dark black puddles?

All the while as I fell the lullaby filled with longing played as I slipped into the blackness. I wonder who he is and how i know him and what about Marly he's suspicous too I guess. Those words were my last thoughts before i faded to black.

* * *

"Lily? Are you awake?" My head turned in the direction of the voice and gently slid my eyes open to stare up at Tabby's coco brown eyes."You're awake." She sounded sad and ran out of my room(and locking it might I add) probably so she wouldn't cry in front of me.

If Tabitha Ann Louis hated anything it was crying in front of me why I don't know. I gently stood up despite the pain shooting through my thighs and limped to a stop in front of my full length mirror.

As I leaned in to examine myself to see if I could catch a glimpse of the mysterious "Terry".First I looked at my dark blood red waist length hair then at my deep jade eyes. I looked at my plump full pink lips but still saw no Terry.

I glanced at my short lithe figure, but still saw no Terry maybe Terry was in the soft tan skin or the smile that was defintley not gentle like the rest of me. Finally I gave up seeing no Terry in my delicate features(as my sisters always say) and flooped down on my bed once again causing pain in my thighs.

"Lily are you okay" I rolled my eyes at the voices that flooded into my room the triplets didn't ever speak without the other and sometimes it was annoying. "Yeah just listening to music" MUSIC? Are you stupid? they can pretty much tell there's no music.

"We don't hear music" They sounded suspicous hurry Lily say something quick. "It's um...uh...music in my head" YEAH! That should hold off those physcos{for now at least}"Oh...Can you play it for us?Oh please Terry please?"

Wait what play it? How? "What!NO!...HOW!" I could hear them giggling but couldn't make myself care."On your guitar silly."They chorused which is werid because people don't sing when they talk.

"Ugh fine" I growled low in my throat but got up and let them in anyways. "Here you go" Joy said softley as she handed me my guitar with a smile on her damned face.

I sighed but still plucked at the strings and began to play the lullaby I had just heard just before I woke up. The triplets began to say to the soft music and smiled when I opened my mouth and began to sing.

Your fingertips across  
The palm trees blowing in the wind images  
you snag me spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes clever trick"

When I stopped singing Angel reached up and brushed away the tears I didn't realize I was crying. "It's okay ya know to cry when you need to" She murmered softly as I flung myself into her arms and began to sob.

It hurts Angel it hurts so bad and I don't know why. "Hey come look at this!" I looke up at Sky to see on my window was written in what looked like ice "Goodbye My Almost Lover" My almost lover?

_

* * *

**Okay chapter 2 is finished and as usaul I own nothing no people,places,things,songs or anything else except my characters. So I hope you enjoy.**_OH! The italics were supposed to be the dream and song but it was acting up so after the first line is were the dream ends.


	3. As The World Fell Down

I stared out my window at where the words had once been written they had eventually melted leaving puddles of water on my floor.

My senses were screaming for much needed sleep that I refuse to sink into for fear of glowing lanterns in my dreams.

My "dreams" if you could even call them that anymore had been scaring me out of my wits so I'd decided to protest sleep and had been sitting staring at the wall since nine and now it was three a.m.

"You still awake?" Jay's voice pierced my catatonic state it's teasing sound was lined with hints of actual worry surprising me to say the least. "Yeah bad dreams."

My voice was stern saying to not argue, but knowing Jay he wouldn't just leave or let it go. "Want to talk about it? If you're scared to sleep it must be bad." In spite of myself I couldn't help but want to lean on my brother.

"There's these eyes that look like lanterns and the attack me and smile and a voice a boy's voice and images a guy with pink hair it's weird and wake up in pain. What's wrong with me?"

I trembled realizing for the first time that I was terrified, scared for what these mysterious events could mean or hold for me or even my family. "Nothing probably all those horror movies Angel ropes you into watching." I grinned see Angel is only that in name otherwise she's the devil's spawn.

"Yeah your probably right, but um...would you stay for tonight? To help me if the nightmare gets ya know bad." He nodded and give me his crooked only for Lily smile. "Remember Lil dreams can't hurt you eventually there has to be reality."He spoke gently,but his word fell on deaf ears for I had all ready fell into my dreams.

* * *

_I stared off into the darkness fearing Marluxia would be back fearing the beasts would be back."Hey Lily or what ever." I looked up to see Marluxia sitting on a rock of sorts. "You've been gone for a long time. You okay?" His words were meant to be caring, but came out cold and harsh causing me to jolt away from him and his creepy royal blue eyes._

_"What scared of the dark or your memories Terry?" At the name my whole body froze and my senses got sharper while the world got fuzzier until finally it exploded into memories._

_A girl running with sparklers-_

_"Hurry...urry"_

_A boy with platinum blond hair-_

_"There almost...here"_

_Trees and a mansion-_

_"TERRY!THERE HERE YOU HAVE TO FIGHT!"_

_My whole body was shocked out of the world of pictures back to the world of black demons. "Terry" The voice spoke softly like trying to comfort a child. "You are the one born of the pure heart please remember that and fight!" At his words my heart began to roar furiously in my chest and words began to surface to my lips. "I am the one born of pure heart. I am destiny of all. I AM HEAVEN'S LIGHT!"_

_As the words left my lips a giant flash of light in cased my right and soon there was soft cool metal being cradled in my palm. I turned to see a giant key at the handle dusted with stars going down the blade were silver vines and at the tip of the blade were tiny silver music notes dusting it making it look both beautiful and deadly yet pure and sweet at the same time._

_After I was done admiring the silver blade I turned to the demons?"Heartless. Terry. Heartless" I smiled at them not cruelly just a smile and then I was moving,twisting,turning,bending and the heartless were disappearing into puffs of black smoke and soon they were gone completely._

_"YES!I knew you could do it. I just knew it!" I smiled at the voice's happiness even though normally a voice in my head would have scared the shit out of me, but lately normal had shifted. "Hey Terry you were born of pure heart and I was born of calm mind so never forget no matter what happens you're not alone." I nodded at the words but found myself being wrenched from my dreams and flying peacfully away._

* * *

I gently opened my eyes to see fat drops of rain hitting my window and everything outside that it could reach. "Hey was the nightmare bad?" I turned to see Jay grinning up at my dispite the pillow hindering his eyes from looking at me.

"Yeah cause it's not a nightmare anymore it's just a dream now."His grin just got wider showing off rows of perfect white teeth. "Good now I'm going to go see if Joy's making breakfast." At my confused look he smiled and said mom had left early.

I closed my eyes fully intent on getting some more sleep that is until the firealarm went off meaning Joy was attempting to make knowing her family they would need her help getting the flames out.

"LILY!IT'S TIME TO LEARN FIRE SAFETY!" I laughed at Sky's voice as I walked {just to piss them off} down the stairs to the kitchen to see my brother and one of my sisters trying despertly to put out the flames that had consumned the stove.

I sat down next to Angel who was reading a book on "How To Deal With A Stupid Family". Joy glared at the cover of the book and proceeded to get in a long conversation on how they weren't stupid just mentally challenjed.

I smiled softly and snuck out the front door to mull over last nights dream. But of course the gods never let her have silence since there in the rain stood Tabby talking to a hooded man?There voices were to soft for me to hear, but I could tell it was important really important. "Tabby!" I watched as her and the hooded figure looke terrified at me and turn and ran down the street.

My whole body stopped as I watched my best friend run off with man looking terrified off me? I couldn't remember a time when she was ever afraid of me. I sighed thinking it was just stress and that meant I was sucideal for being out in the rain and climbing a tree,yep sucideal.

I finally realized I was at the top of the tree and that I was just hanging from the branch so being me I scream and began to slip. Just as my fingers slipped and I fell through the air the visions from my dream began to flash through my mind and just as I hit the ground the blond boys face flashed in my mind and I smiled as the world fell down.

* * *

Author's Note-Hope you enjoyed chapter 3 ^_^Read and Review!


	4. Waking Up Without You

My eyes softly slid open to see sunlight streaming all around me gently heating the skin it touched and-wait sun? It should still be raining. Rain at her home lasted days some times even weeks so why was there sun?

I sat up on what appeared to be a faded green couch in a dusty room hidden by a torn red curtain and in spite of the rooms appearance it was very comfortable like it was made to hold was decorated with boxes and crates and all sorts of junk,but had a nice home like feel to it so it's how it looked didn't bother her.

"Hayner slow down!You run to fast!" I looked up from my examination to see three figures brush back the curtain and walk inside. They were all laughing until they spotted me and there faces became surprisingly somber which did nothing to help my nerves calm down.

"Do you guys see the girl?" They all nodded at the question and continued to stare at me like a exotic animal they were scared to kill,but couldn't leave alive which once again wasn't helping me calm down."Um...Hi!" My voice cracked with fear,but luckily they didn't seem to notice. "Who are you? Did Seifer send you to spy on us?Kill the spy!" I stared at what appeared to be the leader and boy did he look weird he had hair like melted honey sculpted into spikes all around his head and dark brown eyes stared straight into mine.

"I'm Lily.I don't know who Seifer is and please don't kill me I kinda wanna live." My face must have been a dark red because the girl burst into laughter. "It's nice to meet you Lily. I'm Olette and this is Hayner and Pence." She smiled warmly at me yet still seemed suspicious."Why are you at our hang out if your not from Seifer?" If I knew do you think I would be here?"I don't know one minute I was falling and the next I'm waking up here." "DO you know who that sounds like?" "Yeah" "She must know" "SORA!" There conversation confused me and there cry almost sent me hurdling towards the floor,but hey if it helps me leave?

"Who's Sora?"My face was probably pretty blank, but this Sora rang no bells didn't even lightly ding one. "I know we can take the train and go and visit him and you can come with us!" The blond "Hayner" screeched while pumping his fists in the air with great pride.

"Yeah we could figure out where your from and why your here" The other boy "Pence suggested, his voice softer then Hayner's and Olette's which did help calm down Lily's raging nerves. "I'd like that and besides it's better then sitting around and waiting." They all grinned at her faces transforming completly from it's former somber appearence.

"Let's go..." Olette spoke in a drifting tone as they walked out of the room and headed towards the station. "Hey look lamers got a friend how surpriseing!" Hayner's face was like watching a werewolf transform it went from happy to furious anger as did Olette's and Pence's. "Fuck off Seifer!"

For some reason the name stabbed at her memories and sent her head spinning to look at him-platinum blond hair, sparkly pale blue eyes and a gold complexion that sent Lily's heart racing in her chest like a tiny fluttery bird. "Who's the kid?" Seifer spoke with confidence as he thrust his thumb in my direction.

"It's Lily! I'm no kid!" My voice rang out all around us and echoing off of the stone walls. "Of course not chikadee!" As the words left his mouth my head began to spin and my vision disolve into a fuzzy world.

* * *

Tress: I'm evil leaving a cliff hanger like that.

Pence:Your evil!T_T

Tress: Reviews are like the music for my soul, soul can't dance without music so send em in! Also I know it's short, but my muse was on different things sorry!


End file.
